Underneath This Smile
by DrakeysGirl717
Summary: She's perfect. Although that's everyone else's opinion. With all the pressure of school work and the comments of those who taunt her, Hermione begins to crack. Will Draco Malfoy discover what's hiding under Hermione Granger's smile? HBP spoilers!
1. The Letter

Ch.1 The Letter

Hermione's POV

_Underneath this smile, _

_my world is slowly caving in, _

_all the while i'm hanging,_

_instead of letting go,_

_could you be , _

_the one to save me,_

_from every bad habbit, _

_tell me,_

_take this,_

_i've been hiding out for miles,_

_underneath this smile_

I held it in my hand. It seemed like just another Hogwarts letter. As I opened it I found out that I was wrong. I discovered somthing wonderful and yet I felt horrible. I was head girl. This was a great honnor, but then why was I feeling so horrible? After working hard through my whole six years at Hogwarts it had paid off. The stares and the taunts because I was a muggle born. It had all paid off. Although I had acheived this in the process I overworked myself and forced myself to live up to being perfect.

I burried my face in my pillow. I was going to be expected to do even more this year. Somthing in my gut told me that there was somthing going on. Even though I felt that there was somthing wrong I began to finish my packing. I really wanted to be done with school. Just to be able to take a break. The summer ended way to soon. I really wished that I could talk to my one of my best friends right now but needless to say Ginny didn't exactly have a cell phone.


	2. Surprise, Granger!

Ch.2 "Surprise, Granger"

Hermione's POV

_Underneath this smile, _

_my world is slowly caving in, _

_all the while i'm hanging,_

_instead of letting go,_

_could you be , _

_the one to save me,_

_from every bad habit, _

_tell me,_

_take this,_

_i've been hiding out for miles,_

_underneath this smile_

I walked onto platform nine and three quarters. As I entered the portal I was greeted by familiar faces and voices. Finally! I would be able to talk to Ginny. Then something hit me. I wouldn't, not right now anyway. I had to go to the heads compartment of the Hogwarts Express. I turned to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "I'll see you guys at school. I have to go to the heads compartment." They nodded and I headed off to the school train.

The walk seemed to take forever. The train seemed so familiar. So many memories. Most of them sad. Finally I reached the compartment. Again, that weird feeling came flooding back to me as I reached for the handle. As my hand pulled the door open I discovered why I had been having all those feelings of dread.

"Surprise, Granger!" Those who know me best know me best know I have a tendancy to act first and ask questions later. I punched him so hard as soon as my fist left his face I saw it begin to bruise. "What did you do that for, Granger?"

"I did it because I can Malfoy!" Suddenly it all became clear. That whole feeling of dread thing. This was why. I didn't have to ask any questions. I knew why he was here. There was no other explination. I knew before, this last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to test my patiece and my mental strength. Now, I understood that to be the biggest understatement of the century.

(A/N Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I'm glad you took the time to review the story.)


	3. No Way!

Ch.3 "No Way!"

Hermione's POV

I sat there, on my seat, staring out the window. What else was I suppost to do? Usually looking out this window was a sign of a good year to come, but now it was a sign of the worst year of the whole seven. 'Where's a miracle when you need one?' I thought to myself. Obviously one of those miracles that always helped us on those adventures, that we never had to go on, was not going to come help me. Then again, I didn't think anything would change the mind of the new headmaster or headmistress, whomever they may be.

Ever since Professor Dumbledor died the whole school, and everything to do with it, has been a mess. After hearing how Dumbledor died everything seemed so useless. Nothing in life seemed to matter. Harry was in more danger than ever and now Voldemort was going to make his final move. I could feel it.

"Deep in thought Granger? Thinking about Weasle? Oh wait, your probably worrying about your precious Potty!" Malfoy sneered.

"I would shut up if I were you, Malfoy! I've got information that can send you strait to Azkaban! Even if that doesn't work I could always slap the crap out of you again!" I sneered back. He shut up. I'm not sure wether it was the threat of Azkaban or the threat of my slapping him again. I'd already given him one black eye that he'll have to explain, I don't think he'd want another.

I pulled out my notebook and began to write. I needed to finish the poem I had recently been working on. I could feel that Malfoy was trying to see what I was writing. "Must you be so nosey, Malfoy?" I questioned.

"No, but it really annoy's you. Not like I care what a stupid mudblood like you is writing." He laughed.

"Watch your language! F.Y.I. I don't enjoy being called that!" I screamed.

"What? Mudblood? You don't like people calling you what you are?" He laughed again.

"Say that again and I swear I'll Avada Kadavra you on the spot! You know I'm capable of that! Better yet, I'll take the pleasure of showing the ministry your dark mark! I'm sure the dementors will be happy to see you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Instinctively he opened his mouth to say something but the threat of dementors closed it.

"You wouldn't dare." He questioned.

"Try me." I said quietly.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. Nothing said from me or from Malfoy. Finally, I was in the great hall watching the sorting. I was home. At least the closest thing I had to home. There was now no need to talk to Ginny or anyone else for that matter. I knew what was wrong. Life was going to be well, really sucky for lack of appropriate, better wording. I followed Professor Magonagle to a door on the top floor.

"This is your dorm entry. The password is grease monkey. You can thank Mr.Malfoy for that. You two will share a common room and the staircase to your room is on the right hand side. Please, I beg of you, keep the bickering to a minimum." With that she left. I opened the door with the stupid password only to find Malfoy sitting on the couch.

"No way! No way, no way no way!" Obviously this was not going to be easy!

"Can you keep your voice down!" He meant it as an order not a request.

"You can't tell me what to do. No matter how much you try!" I replied and with that I ran up the stairs located on the right side and into my room. He was going to annoy me any way possible. I knew it! If that was the way he wanted things fine! I'd just give him a taste of his own medicine! I got out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Ginny,_

_Get over here! We're having a sleep over!_

_Hermione_


	4. Sleepover

a/n I do not own Harry Potter or Underneath This Smile by Hilary Duff. Darn! I hope you guy's like this chapter. It's a lot longer and I'm really sorry for not updating for so long.

Ch.4 Sleepover

Draco's POV

_I don't know what the deal is with the mudblood. She does nothing but complain and act depressed. Probably just worried about Potter. Useless though, the dark lord has a plan. My Potter Problem will be gone, but not nearley soon enough. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the portrait hole. Suddenly Hermione came running down the stairt to answer it. The door opened and through it stepped a girl just as tall as Hermione with long red hair.

"What's the Weaslette doing here Granger!" He asked sharply.

"Not that it's any of your business but I invited her to a sleepover!" Hermione replied just as sharp. Draco watched as the girls walked up the stairs talking about somthing or other.

_Wonder what the heck their talking about? _He shook his head to bring himself back to reality. He suddenly realized he had been sitting on the couch staring into space for the past hour. He figured that he might as well go to his room and write a letter to Blasie telling him to get his butt over here long enough to talk to him. At least he wouldn't be bored.

In the middle of his letter unbearable music came from the room on the other side of the bathroom. At least noise came from the otherside of the bathroom. He wasn't quite sure it was music. All he could hear was some girl trying to sing...

_What I'm standing on is sinking in,_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it,_

_But when I look at you there is hope,_

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes,_

_You read the blue between the lines,_

_You could be the one to hole me when I wanna cry,_

_Underneath this smile,_

_My world is slowly caving in,_

_All the while,_

_I'm hanging on,_

_Cause that is all I know,_

_Could you be the one to save me,_

_From every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole,_

_I've been hiding out for miles,_

_Underneath this smile_

He stopped listening there. He finished his letter and then sent it off. He walked through the bathroom to bang on the door opposite his. He began banging loudly. "Granger! Granger, turn that crap down will ya! Would you..." the door opened and the music stopped.

"You don't have to yell, Malfoy! Gosh! I can have my music as loud as I want to. You can't tell me what to do! I swear..." Just then Blaise Zambini came walking into the bathroom.

"Hey Draco what's going on? You said to get over here right away." He looked at the girls and understood. He followed Draco back downstairs and sat in an armchair. Blaise was prepaired. He grabbed a bottle of butterbeer he had brought and began to listen as Draco complained about the last few hours.

Hermione's POV

She was sitting on her bed as Ginny began searching for CD's to play on Hermione's magiclly modified CD player. Hermione was too busy staring out the window to notice the sleeve on her house coat was slightly pulled up.

Ginny turned to face Hermonie. "Hey Herms, don't you have anything good to... Hey whats that on your arm?"

Hermione shot back to reality. She quickly pulled her sleeve down covering the small red dot. "Oh nothing, just a little accident with some red ink. Ron poked me." She replied calmly. Ginny resumed looking at the Cd's. "Hey Gin, I'm gonna go downstairs to get some more CD's."

She made her way down the steps only to find Blaise with a bottle of butterbeer and Malfoy complaining about her and Ginny. She decided to ignore it and walked past them over to the book shelf. Both boys looked up as she walked past.

She picked up a CD case and turned around to lean against the bookshelf while she looked through it. As she was looking through it she realized it had got way to quiet. She looked up from the case only to see both boys staring opened mouthed at the figure in front of them. It probably had somthing to do with the fact that her house coat wasn't tied and they could see the spagetti strap top and shorts, which happenede to be very short, she was wearing underneath.

"Take a picture it'll last longer! Oh, and you might want to close your mouths or you'll start catching flies!" She laughed and the boy's mouthes closed and they were jolted back to reality. She walked back up the stairs with a huge story to tell Ginny.

As she entered the room Ginny looked at her. "So tell me again. Why did you hit him?"

"Well basiclly, I was just in a bad mood and had the whole last year of school shock thing going on, so just seeing his face ticked me off." Ginny nodded in agreement and began searching through the new CD's.

Draco's POV

"Man was that..." Draco stuttered.

"Yeah, it was. Since when did that happen to Granger?"

"To be honest. I've got not the slightest idea."

"Mudblood or not, she looked hot. Mate you've got to be the luckiest guy in school to get to share a common room with that." Draco rolled his eye's but he couldn't help think that Zambini was right. He grabbed himself a bottle of butterbeer and sat in silence replaying the image of Granger in her spagetti strap top and shorts. He didn't have to deny anything or cover anything up just thinking about it. He was perfectly safe right there in his mind with thoughts like those.

The music was still going strong as Blaise got up to leave. "Good luck with getting any sleep tonight mate." He said as he walked out. Draco walked up the stairs and into his room.

A few hours later he still lay in his bed wide awake. Finally the music stopped. He rolled over to look at the clock. It was 4:00 a.m. and they were just now going to sleep. He rolled back over and closed his eyes. The last thing on his mind before he drifted off to dream land was that same image of Granger.

Hermione's POV

She was finally positive Ginny was asleep. She quietly and slowly got out of bed, took it from her trunk. She slowly and quietly walked to the bathroom. She raised the sleave of her house coat and looked at possible spots. She picked her favorite, about midway between her wrist and her elbow. The feeling of the metal needle poking into her skin and the liquid rushing through her veins was just as horrible as the night before.

She heard Ginny stir. She cleaned up the evidence up from the counter. She quietly but quickly pulled down her sleeve and rushed into the bedroom to put the equipment back in her trunk and to get back into bed. Once back in bed she drifted off to sleep peacefully and slept pain free the whole night.

a/n Hope you guys liked it. It was a whole lot longer than the other chapters and I've had a lot of patience with this one. Believe me the whole ending isn't what you probably think. Here's a sneak peak to the next chapter, Secrets.

Excerpt from Ch.5 Secrets

"There's somthing your not telling me, Granger!" He screamed

"Honestly there's nothing else! As if it were any of your buisness anyway!"

"Your hiding somthing! I will find out what your little secret is, Granger! Mark My words!"

a/n This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appriciate some reviews!


End file.
